


Two and a Half Weeks - Jamilton Fanfiction (Dad/Father AU)

by hyperactv



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dad AU, Father AU, Grab some popcorn, Jamilton Dad AU, Jamilton Father AU, M/M, and some tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperactv/pseuds/hyperactv
Summary: "Come back home, Alex.""I will soon, I have a lot of work to do.""Don't lie to me."------------------Alexander has been gone for two and a half weeks for work, leaving Thomas alone with their son, Phillip. Thomas begs Alexander to return home, and Alex's empty promises begins to make him suspicious of what's really going on...(Jamilton Dad/Father AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jamilton Dad/Father AU  
> \------------------  
> You know the one where Phillip is Jefferson and Alex's son? That one. Don't ask me how it happens, idk myself I just like the idea of it.  
> \------------------  
> This fanfiction was inspired by this video:  
> https://youtu.be/IoIGDAg2m-I

"Daddy, look! I drew a squirrel!" Phillip squealed from the backseat of Thomas's car. Thomas quickly looked back at the drawing he was holding up.

"Very good, Phillip! You could become an artist!"

"Ms. Hemmings says that tomorrow we'll be writing poems!"

"Well aren't you in luck, you do love poems."

Phillip nodded with a smile. There was a moment of silence before he asked the question Thomas had been dreading. "When is Daddy coming home?"

"Soon, sweetie."

The one thing Thomas hated most in this world was lying to his son. The truth was that he didn't know when Alexander would get back. Each phone call would promise a soon return, but to Alexander "soon" seemed to mean "two and a half weeks."

"When Daddy gets back, I'm gonna give him a big hug! And I won't let go, not ever!"

"You and me both, sweetie."

Another moment of silence crept upon the two. This wasn't the first time Alexander was away for a while, but never for this long. His absence was taking a heavy toll on Thomas. It was hard enough to raise a child when he has two fathers, but it was even harder when one of the two was away at his  prestigious law firm.

Eventually, Thomas and Phillip arrived back home. Thomas unbuckled his son from his car seat and ushered him inside the house. Phillip, like always, ate a snack and then went to play with his various toys. Thomas tidied up the house for a couple of hours until the phone rang. He didn't need to check the caller ID to know who it was, or even how the conversation would go.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Alex."

"Hey baby, how are you doing?"

Thomas sighed. "I'm fine, how are you? Or, the real question,  _where_ are you?"

"I'm at work, where else?" Alexander already seemed to give his usual, half-assed answers.

"I know that, but when are you coming back home? Phillip really misses you, I miss you."

"I know, baby. I'll be home soon, just another day or two."

"You said that the last 'day or two'."

"Trust me this time, I'll be back."

The two parent's conversation was briefly interrupted by squealing and scampering feet upstairs. Phillip came rushing into the kitchen yelling, "are you talking to Daddy?"

"Yes, Phillip. Would you like to speak to him?"

"Yes!!" Phillip excitedly took the phone into his hands. "Hi Daddy!!"

"Phillip, my pride and joy! How's Daddy's little sunshine?"

"I'm good!! Daddy, when are you coming back home? It's almost been three Saturdays!"

Alexander chuckled at the boy's method of keeping time. "I'll be back in two days, I promise."

"Okay, Daddy. Say hi to Mr. Burr for me!"

"Will do, goodbye Phillip."

"Goodbye, Daddy."

Thomas took the phone back, happy to see the call was still going.

"Daddy said he'll be back in two days!" Phillip gleamed.

"That's good news, now go back upstairs and play."

Phillip wandered out of the kitchen. Once he was gone, Thomas continued, "I told you he missed you."

"I am aware, but I'm extremely busy, Thomas. I have a lot of important work, and-"

"What could be more important than you're family? More important than you're son?"

Alexander sighed across the line, "look, I can't tell you. Legally, I can't discuss anything about my cases."

"I don't care about you're damn cases, I care about you. I want you to come home."

"I know, and I will. Give me two days."

"Fine, bye. Love you, Alex."

"Love you too, Thomas."

Alexander hung up the phone. Thomas sighed and took down a bottle of wine from the cabinet. Pouring himself a glass, he gazed out the kitchen window to the driveway. There was only one car, a mini van, instead of the usual two. Why was Alexander away for so long? He can't be that busy, or at least he shouldn't be. Thomas could understand a few days, but two and a half weeks?

Wine glass and bottle in hand, Thomas made his way upstairs to his bedroom. His bed was already neatly made up in preparation for the day Alexander would return home. Each night the bed would stay half empty, or at least one-forth empty if Phillip slept with him.

Thomas sat down in his side of the bed, took a sip of wine, and looked at the picture on the nightstand. Their family looked so happy in that picture. Phillip's toothless smile seemed to fill up the frame. Thomas and Alexander were kissing their son's cheek.

A couple of minutes passed and Thomas was still staring at the picture. Tears formed in his eyes as thoughts raced through his head. Why wouldn't Alexander just come home? What at work could possibly be better than his family? His tears turned to crying, a soft sob that filled the now quiet house. As much as Thomas wiped away his tears, they kept running down his face.

"Daddy... are you crying?"

Phillip walked into Thomas's sight, his normal cheery face fallen into a frown. Thomas looked up at his son, "yes, just a little bit..."

"Why?"

 "Well, I'm just a little upset that Daddy's been gone for so long."

Phillip moved closer to his father, now standing directly in front of him. "Daddy's gonna be back in two days, so you don't have to be sad for too long! You don't have to cry anymore!"

"That is true..."

Phillip wiped away Thomas's tears, kissing the now dry spot on his cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Silly Philly."

"I love you more!!"

Thomas chuckled, "do you know what time it is now?"

"Um... 7:21?"

"And you know what that means-"

"No!" Phillip ran away giggling. Thomas chased him out of his room and into the hallway, scooping him up in his arms.

"You can't run away from bathtime! Now, we gotta get you all nice, clean, and smellin' good!"

"Fine, but only if I get to play with my rubber ducky."

Thomas laughed, "I'll see if I can that arrangement."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Phillip, time to get up," Thomas gently shook Philip awake. "It's time for breakfast!"

"Breakfast? Can I have pancakes?" Philip responded sleepily.

"Only if you go wash up first."

"Pancakes!" Philip leaped out of bed with his newfound motivation. Thomas couldn't help to laugh as his son ran off to the bathroom. Thomas then went back downstairs to start making breakfast for them both.

Once Philip got washed up, he came downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. He eagerly waited for his father to finish making the breakfast, squealing with delight when the plate of pancakes were set down in front of him.

"Don't eat them too fast or you'll get a tummy ache," Thomas warned while taking his own seat at the kitchen table.

"I won't, but I'm ready to go to school! Did I tell you what Ms. Hemmings said we were going to do today?"

"Yes, you mentioned the poems yesterday."

"I'm going to write one for Daddy, that way I can give it to him tomorrow when he comes back!"

Thomas paused a moment, "yes... I suppose you could."

"Ooo! Ooo! Can we call Daddy before I go to school?"

"Sure, we can try, but he might be busy." Thomas pulled out his phone and started to dial his husband. He quietly said a prayer in hope that he would pick up. The line was busy. "Sorry, Philip."

"Aw..."

"Hey, why don't you finish your breakfast so we can head off to school?"

Thomas avoided looking his son in the eyes as they finished they're breakfast. He knew almost for a fact that the disappointment on the boy's face would be nothing in comparison to when he realized his father wouldn't be home tomorrow. He sighed, collecting their plates for a the sink. Quickly, they loaded into the car and were on the way to Philip's elementary school.

The ride was mostly silent, apart from Philip's sporadic chatter. Once he had dropped Philip off, Thomas tried his luck at calling Alexander again.

"Hello?"

"Babe, where were you this morning? Philip wanted to talk to you."

"I was in a meeting, sorry."

"At seven in the morning?"

"It was an emergency, it was a conference call. Aaron called for one."

"I swear to God, Aaron..." Thomas sighed.

"Speaking of which, I can't make it home tomorrow. I'll need a few more days."

"Alex, why? You promised Philip-"

"Yes, I know, but a lot more work just came up. I have to finish it, the case I'm working on is very important."

"Fine. Break Philip's heart, but it won't be my fault."

With that last statement, and in a quick fit of anger, Thomas hung up the phone. The car was now silent as Thomas drove back home.

\------------------

After Philip had arrived back at home and the father and son went about their evening routine, the house phone rang. Philip, who had been in the living room while his father was in the kitchen, picked up the phone.

"Hamilton residence," Philip answered the phone as he had heard his fathers say before.

"Philip? Where's Daddy, why didn't he answer the phone?"

Philip knew the voice on the other line could only be one person, "Daddy!! Don't worry, Daddy's in the kitchen."

"Well, since you're on the line... I guess it would be a good time to tell you that I won't-"

"Wait, Daddy, can I tell you a secret? I've only told Theodosia at school, but she promised not to tell anyone, not even Mr. Burr."

Alexander was slightly taken off-guard, "sure, son. What is it?"

"Last night, I saw Daddy crying."

The other line went silent for a moment. "W-what?"

"I asked him why he was sad, and he said it was because you haven't come home yet. But then I told him not to worry because you'll back tomorrow!!"

"Philip, could you give the phone to Daddy?"

"Okay!" Philip moved to the kitchen. "Here you go, Daddy said he wants to talk to you!"

Thomas looked down at his son from the dishes he was washing. "Philip, what did I tell you about answering the phone without telling me?"

"Sorry, but Daddy still wants to talk to you."

Thomas took the phone, "what is it, Alex?"

"I'll be home tomorrow."

"What? But you said-"

"I know what I said. Philip... told me he saw you crying yesterday. Look, I'm sorry for not being there. I'm an asshole."

Thomas stood with his mouth slightly open. His husband was coming home, but it took his son ratting him out to do it. A mixture of emotions surging through him left Thomas not knowing how to feel. "You _are_ an asshole."

"Like I said, I'll be home tomorrow. But now, I have work to do, so I have to go. I love you, Thomas."

"I love you too, Alex."

"Tell Philip I love him as well."

The phone call ended. Thomas handed the phone back to Philip to put back. "Philip, don't repeat the word that I said."

"Got it, Daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Philip, you're father is here," Ms Hemmings called. Philip was happily playing on the playground with his friend, Theodosia. He quickly said his goodbyes and headed strait for his father.

"Philip, how was your day?" Thomas greeted his son.

"Great! We went outside early today!"

"Well, I have a surprise for you. Why don't you go ahead and go to the car?"

Thomas led Philip to the car, Philip immediately running off once he saw Alexander waiting in the passanger seat.

"Daddy!" Philip squealed. Alexander got out of the car, picked up his son, and swung him around.

"Philip, my pride and joy! How have you been?"

"Good! I've missed you! I even wrote you a poem!"

"Well, I want to hear it as soon as we get home? Okay?" Alexander kissed his son on his cheek. Thomas smiled to himself as he watched the happy reunion. He decided to not disturb the two and got in the driver's seat of the car, ready to take his family back to their home.

Philip and Alexander happily chattered away during the ride home. Thomas added in a word or two here and there, but he was mostly happy that his husband was back. It seemed like an enternity since he had last saw Alexander face to face.

"I have a special dinner planned tonight," Thomas announced. "Breakfast for dinner, that is."

"My favorite," Alexander added, placing a hand on Thomas's thigh.

"I know, that's why we're having it."

"Well, I feel honored."

Thomas chuckled to himself as he pulled into the driveway. Alexander took the liberty of getting Philip out of the car and into the house. 

After a couple of hours of family bonding, Alexander sat at the kitchen table with his laptop while Thomas made dinner.

"Look at my man, working so hard," Thomas commented. "Think he could pull away for a second to give his loving husband a kiss?"

"Yes, but if _my_ man could come over _here,_ I wouldn't have to pull away."

"You drive a hard bargain, Alex," Thomas made his way across the room and wrapped his arms around Alexander. He gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's all I get?"

"Maybe you would get more if you weren't gone for two and a half weeks."

"I'm an asshole, but I love you."

"I know."

"No, I mean I really do love you, Thomas."

"I know, and I love you too, but I've missed you."

"I know," Alexander turned his head to kiss his husband on the lips. Thomas moved his hands to rub Alexander's shoulders.

"Mmm," Thomas pulled away from the kiss. "I gotta get back to dinner, but we'll continue this later."

"I look forward to it."

\------------------------------------

"Alright, Philip's in bed, the doors are locked, and the lights are off," Alexander announced as he got into bed.

"Finally, I get a night off from my normal nightly duties," Thomas put down the book he was reading. "Glad to have you back."

 "Glad to be back, work was getting to be a pain in the ass. I was so... stressed."

"Well then, I know exactly how to releave some of that stress," Thomas smirked as began to kiss Alexander on the neck.

"Hey, not tonight, okay?"

"Aww, why not?"

"It's just that I rather sleep off the stress in the arms of my loving husband."

"Fine, you can be the little spoon," Thomas pulled Alexander closer to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Thanks, Thomas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter, choppier chapter, but it has very important wording in it.
> 
> I hate myself for writing this chapter so badly but I've been writing and rewriting it for three days and this is as good as it's gonna get. Please pardon this chapter, the next one will be WAY better.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas woke up the next morning to an empty bed. The sheets were tightly tucked around him, which could only mean Alexander had been there and gone. Holding onto any shred of hope he had, Thomas got out of bed and scouted the house for his husband. Alexander wasn't in the bathroom, the hallway, Philip's room, the living room, the kitchen...

Alexander wasn't  _home._

Thomas sighed. His husband had come and gone again after a single visit, and a vague one at that. Thomas went back to his room to get his phone.

"Hello?" Alexander answered his husband's call as normal.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Uh, five minutes away from work. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you left without a single goddamn word!"

"I had to get to work, you know it's an hour and a half drive."

"And you couldn't have said goodbye? To me or to Philip? He's going to be upset when he wakes up and you're not there," Thomas closed his room door, hoping that he already hadn't gotten loud enough to disturb Philip.

"I'll come back tomorrow, tonight if I work hard enough."

"You better work your ass off, then!"

"Don't I always?"

 The two took a pause at the same time, resulting in silence across both lines. Thomas then spoke up, "sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just... a little bit frustrated." Tears started to fill in his eyes.

"It's okay, I should have said goodbye before I left. I was just in a rush to get to work. I already wasted enough time—"

"'Waste'? So you're saying spending time with your family is a 'waste' of time?" 

"No, I didn't mean it like that—"

"Well you know what, Alex, go off and spend your 'oh-so-precious' time wisely! Why even waste time talking to me? I'm sure your damn cases need working on!" despite his angry tone, tears we're now flowing out of Thomas's eyes.

"Thomas, that's not what I meant and you know it! Stop acting like I don't care about you, because you know good and well I do!"

Thomas couldn't find the right words to respond.

Alexander heard a soft sob on the other line. "Wait, Thomas, are you— are you crying? I'm sorry, okay? Just please... don't cry... Oh shit, I'm pulling up to work. Look, I'll call you later, okay? Thomas?"

"Go on, don't worry about me. I'm fine, talk to you later."

"Alright," Alexander sighed. "I love you, Thomas."

"Love you too."

As another phone call over, another tear rolled down Thomas's face. No time for crying, he had to get Philip ready for school. He wiped his tears and went to go wake up his son, who was sad to find out Alexander was gone. Just like Thomas had predicted.

After Philip had his breakfast and was all dressed and ready to go, Thomas drove him off to school.

"I don't know what we're doing today, but I think Ms. Hemmings will give us candy!" Philip thought aloud.

"Maybe so, just don't eat too much. You wouldn't want to get a cavity in all those big teeth you're getting."

"No way!! My front teeth are starting to come in, see?" Philip opened his mouth wide.

"I got to watch the road, but I'll take a look when you get out, okay?"

"Okay!"

Just like Thomas had promised, he looked at Philip's incoming teeth when he dropped him of at school. Thomas then drove back home, like normal. He parked the car, walked inside, hung up the keys on the key ring, all like normal.

Until he discovered something not-so-normal.

On the kitchen table lay a black computer bag that could have only belong to one person: Alexander. Thomas gazed upon the bag, almost in disbelief. It was _impossible_ that Alexander left his laptop, but it _was_ possible that he just left the bag...

Thomas sat down at the seat behind the bag, opening it to find Alexander's laptop packed neatly inside of it. The impossible is possible, sometimes. Thomas pulled out the laptop to see a red light flashing on the side. _It must need charging._

Plugging the laptop into the charger, Thomas took another good look at the laptop. This was Alexander's work laptop, so that meant it had everything he was working on on it. All the "important" things that was keeping his husband away from his family. Every file, e-mail, information... so it wouldn't hurt if he just took a little peek, right?

"I hope I don't go to jail for this," Thomas opened the laptop and turned it on. The loading screen stared back at him. "I won't go to jail if I erase my tracks..."

**Enter password:**

Easy enough, if Alexander had kept the password Thomas had suggested to him.

**philip06**

The computer loaded for a second.

**Welcome back, Alexander Hamilton.**

Thomas was in. He was logged into Alexander's work computer and free to do whatever he wanted. Half of him felt as if what he was doing was wrong, but the other half was all for it. But where to start...

"Internet history. Internet history is always a good place to start," Thomas clicked on the Internet browser. Alexander's e-mails were pre-loaded on the screen. Thomas looked them over, compulsively clicking on one that caught his eye.

**From: aaronburr@libertylawfirm.com**

**7:43 a.m.**

**I'll meet you there, just tell me which room.**

**Don't tell ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, this time with an actually good chapter. I told you it would be worth it.
> 
> Don't tell ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas sat in the kitchen rereading that same e-mail for what seemed like hours.  He knew it was probably a couple of minutes, but it took him that long just decipher what that one e-mail meant. What  _did_ it mean? Did it mean what he thought it meant? It couldn't, could it?

Thomas went back to the inbox full of e-mails, most of them from Aaron Burr. Made sense, him and Alexander worked together most of the time. Was that all they did? 

After a couple of hours of digging though e-mails, Thomas came to the conclusion that working together was  _not_ all Alexander and Aaron did. The story played out like this:

 

** To: aaronburr@libertylawfirm.com **

** March 22, 2017 **

**Aaron,**

**What happened between us yesterday should not have happened. It was a mistake, for I am a happily married man in no need of temporary companionship. What happened should not, and will not, happen again. We are both business partners and should are relationship at that level. If you do not understand this, I simply do not know what to tell you.**

**Respectfully,**

**Alexander Hamilton**

 

** From: aaronburr@libertylawfirm.com **

** March 22, 2017 **

**Alexander,**

**I agree, what happened between us should not have happened. I too am a happily married man, and I will always remain faithful to my wife. I don't know what came over me yesterday, but it wont happen again.**

**My deepest apologies,**

**Aaron Burr**

 

**To: aaronburr@libertylawfirm.com**  


** March 23, 2017 **

**Aaron,**

**Thank you for your apology, but I feel as if it would be best if we do not speak of this matter ever again. I have spent too much time away from my family, so I was wondering how much work we have left until we are done with the case. I would like to return home as soon as possible.**

**Thanks,**

**Alexander Hamilton**

 

A few e-mails after that were strictly work related, which gave Thomas hope again.

 

** From: aaronburr@libertylawfirm.com **

** March 27, 2017 **

**For someone who believes something shouldn't happen again, you sure let it happen again. Last night was fun, sad to see you rush off like you did.**

 

**To: aaronburr@libertylawfirm.com**

**March 27, 2017**

**Aaron,**

**You're right, last night was fun, but as I said before it should not have happened. I apologize for my actions.**

**Alexander.**

 

** From: aaronburr@libertylawfirm.com **

** March 28, 2017 **

**Alexander,**

**Don't apologize for something we both enjoyed. I can understand, though, if you rather stop. But, on the other hand, no one has to find out if we do it again.**

**Aaron.**

 

** To: aaronburr@libertylawfirm.com **

** March 28, 2017 **

**Aaron,**

**What you are implying is completely unprofessional and immoral, but you do have a point. I am willing to negotiate some future arrangements as long as no one knows. This has the potential to not only ruin our business, but our personal lives as well. I am willing to keep a secret if you are. Please respond as soon as you can, for as I have mentioned before I haven't returned home in over a week now. Your decision might influence my decision to go home sooner.**

**Alexander.**

 

** From: aaronburr@libertylawfirm.com **

** March 28, 2017 **

**Alex,**

**I am more than willing to keep this between us. I am aware of the dangers, but I shall ignore them for now. I am available to meet you almost anytime, anywhere.**

** To: aaronburr@libertylawfirm.com **

** March 30, 2017 **

**Meet me now, I am currently staying at the Embassy Suites hotel on 23rd street, room 536.**

 

** From: aaronburr@libertylawfirm.com **

** March 30, 2017 **

**I'm on my way now, see you then ;)**

 

Thomas couldn't stand to read anymore than he already had, but he did notice a new e-mail that popped up in the Sent category.

 

** To: aaronburr@libertylawfirm.com**

** 9:08 a.m. **

**I've moved to room 713, meet me at 10:30.**

**Sent from my iPhone**  

 

Thomas looked at the time, _9:12._  Closing the laptop, he quickly stuffed it back in the computer bag. He then snatched the bag off the table and grabbed his car keys off the key ring.

He had an hour and a half drive to make in an hour and eighteen minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of inspiration to write this fanfic, so the next and/or last few chapters should be rolling out soon! Thanks for all the support!


	6. Chapter 6

The speed limit was 60, but Thomas was pushing 80. He had somewhere to be, and each swerve, slam on the breaks, even each stop sign he ran when no one else was around put him one moment closer to Alexander. He had to get there before Aaron did.

10:13, seventeen minutes to go. Thomas  made his way to the right lane just in time to not miss his exit on the highway. He was hoping that Aaron would show up late to Alexander's "arranged meeting." He was also hoping their "arranged meeting" wasn't what it seemed to be, but he knew that it was.

Dispite the damming information that Thomas had just learned, he didn't feel sad at all. In fact, he felt numb about the whole situation. He knew he should feel upset, angry, hurt, but instead he felt empty, as if all of his feelings had been drained out of him.

Left turn, 18th Street. No time for thoughts, Thomas had to keep his focus on the road. Just a couple of more streets and he'd be on the 23rd of his main problem, and the faster he got there the better.

 The time it took Thomas to get to the hotel, park, walk in, go to the elevator, and push the button for the 7th floor went by like a blur. Thomas was now ascending to the confrontation of a lifetime with Alexander's computer bag in his hand. He had a motive, evidence, but not the right words... What was he going to say? What  _could_ he say? Three floors away...

Thomas finally felt one of his feelings return. It wasn't sadness or hurt, but anger. 

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened and Thomas stepped into the hallway. To the right, the room numbers descended from 735. Something inside of him told him to go to the left, but he went to the right anyways.  _735... 733... 731..._

What if he walked in on them?

_729... 727... 725..._

What if he just broke down and started crying?

_723... 721... 719..._

What if he broke down and started  _going i_ _nsane?_

_717... 715..._

_713._

Thomas knocked on the door.

"Just a moment," the voice inside was obviously Alexander's, and it sounded seductive. There was some shuffling behind the door before it opened. "Hey Aa- Thomas?!"

"Hello."

"W-what are you doing here?" the small crack in the door only left them enough room for the two men to share eye contact.

"I could ask you the same thing. I though you were at work."

"I was, um, just taking a break. But, you're right, I should probably get back to work, so-"

Thomas pushed the door opened, making Alexander stumble backwards. His current attire was a button up shirt, tie, and a very suspicious lack of pants.

"Why are you dressed like that?" despite the question, Thomas's voice remand deadpan.

"Uh, I was getting dressed."

"So you answered the door in your underwear?"

"Oh..."

Thomas stepped into the room and held up the computer bag. "I brought this, you left it at home."

"So  _that's_ where I left it!" Alexander took the bag. "Thank y-"

"I also took the liberty to read through some of your e-mails."

"What? Thomas, you can't do that, those are confidential!"

"Yes, I'm sure your secret affair is  _extremely_ confidential. In fact, I'm sure Aaron will be here any second so you two can fuck. 'Don't tell,' right?"

For the first time in a long time, Alexander was at a lost for words. He tried his hardest to form a sentence, but he couldn't. There were approaching footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Alex...? And Thomas?" a voice from behind Thomas questioned. Thomas already knew who it was.

"Aaron, speak of the devil, you're right on cue! Come in, I just came here to return Alexander's laptop. What's wrong, you look a little tense."

Thomas gave the most passive-aggressive smile he could. Aaron nervously stepped into the room.

"Uh, tense? I'm not tense..." Aaron formed a meager lie. He looked to Alexander for comfort, but Alexander had his eyes glued on Thomas in fear.

"Oh Aaron, don't worry, I only read through a  _few_ of Alexander's e-mails. I'm sure he can fill you in on what I know, because I'm sure we all know I know what's going on here. Also, send my regards to Theodosia, I'm sure she'll love to hear how we crossed paths."

Thomas boldly left the room, not even bothering to look back. He walked towards the elevator as a tear rolled down his face, but then he realized something.

The two things Thomas hated most in this world was lying to his son...

and Alexander Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little short, but its because the next chapter will probably be longer than normal. Also, there will probably only be one or two more chapters left to this fanfic. But don't worry, there might be a sequel in the very near future ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

"I got the potatoes!" Philip announced as he moved to the counter. Thomas took the potatoes from Philip's hand and placed them on the cutting board.

"Thank you, Philip," Thomas started to dice up the potatoes for the soup he was making for the two of them. It had been almost a week after Thomas had found out what Alexander had done, and he refused to talk to him. Every text Alexander sent was left on read, ever call he made went unanswered... the only thing that remained was Philip's questions. Of course a child would want to know where his father was, and why his other father seemed to stop talking to him.

"Daddy, are you going to add bacon?"

"Just like always."

"Can I have a piece, then?"

"No, dinner will be ready soon, you can wait until then."

Philip pouted his small mouth, looking more adorable than upset. "I want bacon  _now._ "

Thomas tried to hide back a chuckle, "don't pout, you can wait."

There was a moment of silence that fell upon the two men (Philip being a "little man") before it was broken by a rattle at the door. Thomas always hated the idea of having a door in the kitchen that lead directly outside, and this was just another point to his argument. He grabbed the knife and pointed at the door, moving in front of Philip. "Stay behind me, Philip," he tried to stay as calm as he could.

The rattling continued. Thomas knew it could only be two people behind that door, someone trying to break in or Alexander Hamilton, and he hoped it was the former.

It wasn't.

"Thomas? Unlock the door, it's me," the voice coming behind the door sounded tired and was obviously Alexander's.

"Philip, go upstairs," Thomas whispered, not taking his eyes off the door.

"But Daddy-"

"Just go upstairs and go to your room. Please."

Philip obeyed reluctantly, taking as long as he could. Once Thomas was sure Philip was gone, he opened the door and blocked the doorway.

"Um... hi? Why didn't my key didn't work?" Alexander looked up at the taller man, who only returned the gaze with a glare.

"Because I changed the locks."

"What? Why?"

"So you couldn't come in." Thomas hoped the conversation would end there, but he knew Alexander wouldn't let it.

"Okay, I get it. You're mad, and you have every right to be, but we need to talk. I've been trying to talk to you-"

"And by now I figured you'd take the hint."

Alexander took in a deep breath, "look, can I at least come in?"

"No."

"Thomas, please, just let me-"

"No."

"Goddammit, Thomas! You always do this! Whenever there's something you mad about you rather just bottle it all up than talk about it. So just start acting like an adult and talk about it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Thomas spat back. "I'm sorry I'm not acting like an adult, but since you know so much about being an adult why don't you help me out? Answer this for me, is being an adult leaving your loving husband and child behind for weeks? Is being an adult not telling them where you really are or what you're really doing? Is being an adult going off behind my back and sticking your dick in another man's ass? Because honestly, Alexander, that seems a little childish to me!"

"I'm sorry, okay?! I've said it a million times, and I'll say it a million more! But I still love and I've been trying to work this out!"

"There  _is_ nothing to work out! It's over, Alexander! It's fucking over!"

Once again, Alexander was at a loss of words. The only thing he managed to get out was a feeble, "what?"

Thomas sighed, "I've already filed for a divorce. I don't care what you have to say, or whatever you think, I just don't care anymore. It's just over, you brought this upon yourself."

And with that, Thomas finally shut the door, making sure he locked it.

 

\------------------------------------

 

The next day, after Philip had gone off to school with little knowledge of what had happened the previous night, Thomas sat down on the living room couch with a bottle wine. Pouring himself a glass, he tried desperately to forget everything. His life was changing dramatically, and the only thing he could do about it was try to move on and try to forget. Or, of course, drink wine.

"What a hellish world I live in, but at least I have a glass of wine to drown my sorrows," Thomas thought aloud. He took a sip, which quickly turned into a chug. He poured another glass.

There was a knock at the door. Thomas stared at the door, skeptical as to who it could have been. "I'll be dammed if that's you, Alexander, so go away!"

"Don't think for a second that I'm that unfaithful bastard!"

Thomas stood up and walked over to the door, looking though the small window and not being able to see anyone.

"Who is it, then? I don't see you, whoever you are."

"Stop making fun of me, you know I'm 5'4!"

Thomas immediately swung open the door to be faced with-

"James?!"

James Madison stood at the other side of the doorway, suitcase and bags behind him. He smiled, holding open his arms for a hug. Thomas took the offer joyfully, though he still had his wineglass in his hand.

"Thomas! I came as soon as I heard!"

 

\- The End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. That's the end.
> 
> A vague ending, I know. Maybe one day I'll make an sequel and you bet your hat it'll be JeffMads. But for now I should probably stick to oneshots, and happy ones at that.
> 
> I do plan on making more oneshots, not related to this story, so if you want to you can look out for that.
> 
> This ending is horrible I'm so sorry this story started off so good now it's gone downhill what is wrong with my writing skills.
> 
> But anyways thank you for all the love and support, I love you all, and hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \- Fini -

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction will have more than one chapter, I will try to update as often as I can so check back in often.  
> -Comments and critics are always appreciated-


End file.
